Zuhanás
by insomniac heart
Summary: Fred/George utolsó beszélgetése az Odúban.


Egyikük sem tudta eldönteni, mi késztette őket arra, hogy ne akarják megtörni a kettejük közé telepedett, mélységes és félelmetes csendet. Hajtincseik egyforma színárnyalatban pihentek a tiszta, virágillatú, hófehér párnahuzatokon, karjukat ugyanabban a szögben csapták tarkójuk alá. Cinkos mosoly játszott ajkaikon.

- Van ez a rémálmom, Fred – suttogta a megszólított szakasztott mása. Mielőtt feltehette volna a leghaszontalanabb kérdést Fred, George folytatta. – Christine and Paula… mindketten ott állnak a bolt végében, a karjaikat felénk nyújtják, és azt mondogatják, szeretnek minket.

- Ez nem rémálom, Fred, tökéletesen leírtad az életünket. – Rövid kuncogást hallattak mindketten.

- Attól még kísért – morogta cseppet sem sértődötten. – Mintha nem tudnék elfutni, nem létezne kiút. Mint a te álmaidban. – Az utolsó mondatot olyan erővel nyomta meg, hogy George-nak azon nyomban magasra szökött a bal szemöldöke.

- Hogy mondod? – kérdezte megilletődöttsége kellős közepén.

Néhány másodpercig mereven bámulták egymást. Lentről édesanyjuk éles kiáltása hallatszott, amint negyedszerre is megpróbálta Percy-t meggyőzni az Odú biztonságosságáról. Sosem hitték volna, hogy még egyszer visszatérnek régi szobájukba, a kopott bútorok és repedezett falak közé, ahol együtt ötlötték ki legújabb csínytevéseiket, kapaszkodtam álmaik vékonyba fonalaiba, osztották meg legféltettebb titkaikat, és tervezték: bármi történjék, semmi sem szakíthatja szét a feltétlen, odaadó szeretetüket. Semmi.

S hirtelen, annyi csendes óra után Fred végtelenül kellemetlenül érezte magát. A falak között, ahol egyszer sem vörösödött el, vagy próbált magyarázkodni ikertestvérének.

- Hallom – sóhajtotta George majdhogynem szégyellősen. – Nem sikoltozol, vagy ülsz fel az éjszaka közepén, de nyöszörögsz, ahogyan Harry tette régen, és…

- Hagyd abba – szakította félbe indulatok és harag nélkül Fred. – Tudom.

Lassan a hátára fordult, másik karját is becsúsztatta tarkója alá, és mereven bámulni kezdte a plafont. Sohasem titkolózott volna, soha, egyetlen pillanatra sem fordult meg fejében, hogy George fél füllel vagy anélkül ne tudja, mi zajlik le benne, mégis saját hallgatásán kapta magát egészen az első alkalomtól az utolsóig. El akarta mondani, ezerszer megfogalmazta magában, miként adja elő képtelen álmait, hogyan önti szavakba azt a borzalmat, melytől hónapok óta képtelen volt megszabadulni. Elevenen felfalta az égető, csípő érzés, mi nemcsak torkán csordogált végig, viszont tanyát vert mellkasában, háborgatta koponyáját, ott lüktetett az ujjaiban, lábfejeiben.

- Miről álmodsz olyankor? – George felkönyökölt, pillantását testvére arcára szegezte. – Bármit elmondhatsz nekem – tette hozzá szelíden.

És valóban, Fred pontosan tudta, hogy elmondhatja, csupán azzal nem számolt, milyen következményei lesznek, ha tényleg, ha igazából megfogalmazza, és hagyja kicsúszni száján a pőre igazságot.

- Nem igazán álom – kezdett bele döcögősen. – Úgy értem, tisztában vagyok vele, hogy álom, de nem olyan érzés. Inkább olyan, mintha… megtörténne velem. – Idegesen alsó ajkába harapott. Próbálta elkerülni George pillantását, amely szinte lyukat égetett arcába.

- Mint Christine és Paula?

Ezúttal a leheletnyi, boldog kuncogás elmaradt, helyette nyomasztóvá vált a légkör, és Fred kissé arrébb húzódott, válaszfalat kreálva ezzel.

- Nem vicces.

- Sajnálom – George megpróbálkozott egy moccannással, hátha helyre tudja hozni, amit előzőleg akaratán kívül elrontott.

- Egy sötét helyen találom magam – Fred olyan hirtelen fogott bele a mesélésbe, hogy ikertestvére pupillái hirtelen kitágultak, és a picinyke, őszinte mosoly azonnal eltűnt arcáról. – Nincsenek növények, házak, emberek, csak én. Én egy nagy, egy hatalmas… Én, a semmi közepén ácsorogva, a föld repedezett, morajlik, nincs égbolt, csak hatalmas, folyton mozgó, fekete árnyak. Egyetlen színt sem ismerek fel, minden rémesen idegen. Egyedül vagyok. – Elhallgatott. Annyiszor élte át, hogy azt hitte, ennél sokkal hitelesebben visszaadja a mérhetetlen ürességet, mi azokban a percekben uralkodik rajta, azonban visszagondolva sekélyesnek, semmitmondónak találta leírását. Haragudott magára, ostorozta elméjét és lelkét belülről.

- Figyelek.

- Aztán belém vág az érzés, hogy tudok repülni. Fogalmam sincs, honnan érkezik, és semennyi hitelt nem adhatok neki, de olyan erős gyökereket váj belém, olyan mélyre jut, hogy átveszi az uralmat felettem; tényleg elhiszem, hogy tudok repülni. És ugrok. Elkeseredetten, örömtől telve, dühösen, félve, mindenhogyan. Mondanom sem kell; nem tudok repülni, ettől függetlenül ragaszkodom az elhatározáshoz, míg annyira el nem fáradok, hogy térdre hullok. A talaj pedig ugyanabban a pillanatban kicsúszik alólam, szó szerint, látom, ahogyan megindul, mintha egy hatalmas gyeptéglát rántanának el láthatatlan karok. – Ismét elhallgatott, ezúttal több másodpercre, gondterhelt arckifejezéssel.

- Figyelek.

- Zuhanok. Egyszer lezuhantam a seprűről, ismerem az érzést, viszont ez annyira más… Pontosan tudom, hogy nincs hová esnem, életem végéig zuhanni fogok. Nem sikoltok, nem kiáltok, nem várom a halált. Egyszerűen nem érzem magam élőnek.

- Az álomról beszélsz, igaz?

Tekintetük találkozott egy röpke másodperc erejéig. George arca mélységes fájdalomba torzult, mintha valaki kiszakította volna belőle a másik felét.

- Azt hiszem, meg fogok halni, George – bökte ki végül reszelős hangon. – Azt hiszem, most is haldoklom. Azt hiszem, a lelkem előre tudja, mi történik majd a testemmel.

- Ne beszélj ostobaságokat! – inkább kétségbeesett parancsnak hangzott, mintsem valódi megnyugtatásnak.

Nem szóltak egymáshoz. Legalább negyed óra telt el, odakint közben eleredt az eső, így picinyke, széltől ide-oda himbálózó esőcseppek verődtek az ablaknak. Finoman pattogó hangjuk megnyugvással töltött el Fredet. Még sosem érzett ennyi békét egyszerre.

- Szerettem Angelinát, mármint… még most is szeretem, de tudnod kell, hogy szerettem Őt.

George nem felelt. A szoba sarkába rúgott dobozt figyelte, melyen kék, koptatott farmerja és kockás inge pihent meg. Szerette volna azt mondani, hogy érti, vagy nem érti, bármilyen értelmes gondolatot kipréselni magából, annyira vágyott néhány szóra, ami tényleg testet ölthet, és megtöri ezt a gyászos, kínnal telített csendet!

Az ajtó egyszeriben kivágódott, Percy lépett be rajta, viharvert kabátjától rögvest megszabadult, és ziláltan csak ennyit mondott:

- Indulunk, fiúk.

- Mit gondolsz, Fred? Még egyszer visszatérjünk a kastélyba? – Szokás szerint felvették álarcaikat, egyszerre mosolyodtak el, és ültek fel.

- Ez nem is kérdés, George. Azon leszünk, hogy megmentsük a világot. Elég tökös, nem?


End file.
